Attention
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: Kemudian, saat gubahan lagu charlie puth bertajuk 'attention : perhatian' yang sengaja di remix mengisi setiap sudut lantai dansa, seolah lagu itu ditujukan pada kekasih mungilnya di lantai dansa. Yoongi menginginkan perhatian dan akan Jimin berikan. its Minyoon/Yoonmin! Slight! Namjin! Vkook! OCxJhope. di tulis berdasarkan inspirasi dari judul lagu yang sama. R&C ya enjoy!


**Attention**

 **Type** : Yaoi /BoysLove /BxB

 **Disclaimer** : BTS belong to Bighit Ent. their Parents and God. Saya hanya meminjam karakter tanpa niat mengambil keuntungan finansial, hanya sekedar menyalurkan inspirasi pada group luar biasa yang kita cintai terutama Minyoon!

 **Warning!** : Less-OC! fail Humor! fail lemon! tulisan tak rapi! mungkin banyak typo yang nyempil!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disarankan baca sambil mendengarkan lagu Attention+DNA

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Aku tak suka caranya tertawa disana. Lebih tepatnya muak melihat semua tingkah manisnya yang menggelayut pada lengan sahabatku-salah satu sahabatku. Amarah membumbung tinggi membuat dadaku sesak sehingga rasanya siap meledak dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Hahaha! Leluconmu semakin buruk hyung! Berhenti atau aku akan melemparmu dengan sepatuku!" Kembali tanganya mendarat di atas tubuh orang lain-Jin Hyung- tapi sungguh! Dia tidak seperti itu biasanya, apa karena mabuk? Oh ayolah... bahkan gelasnya yang berisi tequila belum sepertiga habis. Min Yoongi! Kau harus berhenti!

Aku tak sanggup mengatakan secara langsung, tidak saat kami sedang melepas stress dan bergurau disini. Di salah satu club malam yang entah apa namanya, tiba tiba saja Namjoon hyung memboyong kami kesini saat aku sudah memimpikan kasurku setelah mengisi acara music Bank. Sungguh aku lelah, namun saat semua teammateku mengiyakan. Akupun tak dapat menolak.

"Yoongi-ya! Ini tebakan terbaru yang kuciptakan, kau bisa kan menghargai usahaku sedikit?" Namjoon hyung tersenyum simpul dan merangkul Jin hyung yang setengah merajuk. Persetan dengan aura cinta yang berterbangan di antara mereka berdua karena atensiku masih terpaku pada pria manis bersurai malam dihadapanku. Tak ku hiraukan saat Taehyung dan Jungkook mengajakku ke lantai dansa saat musik semakin memanas. Oh pengolah piringan hitam diatas sana boleh juga. Walau mataku tetap melekati si pucat Yoongi yang sudah menghentak hentakan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah darah di hadapanku. Ia ingin berdansa sepertinya.

"Oh man! Ini sangat typeku. Hoseok-ah, apa kau sependapat?" Tidak menunggu lama, pria bersurai pirang disampingnya mengiyakan dengan kerlingan nakal. Sekali teguk, lelaki berjulukan 'harapan' itu menghabiskan isi gelasnya dan menyambar lengan kurus disampingnya. Aku tak dapat bereaksi saat kedua makhluk indah itu meluncur ke lantai dansa. Sial! Ada apa dengan Min Yoongi malam ini!?

"Kau oke _bung_?. Tampangmu mirip Yakuza omong omong. _Relaks dude_. Ini..." saat Namjoon hyung menyodorkanku gelas _beer_. Kusambar dengan beringas dan mengguyur tenggorokanku ganas. Sial, bahkan alkohol tak dapat membendung emosiku yang meluap luap. Ada apa denganku? Tidak. Ada apa dengan Min Yoongi?

Sekali ku genggam botol kaca di atas meja. Menegaknya langsung tanpa jeda.

" _Calm down_ Jimin, kau bisa merusak tenggorokanmu!" Saat Jin hyung merebut-lebiha tepatnya merampas- botolku, tatapan tajamnya membuatku mendengus jengah.

"Toilet" tanpa menerima respon ke dua member yang ku anggap orang tuaku di Bangtan, ku larikan pandangan ke arah lantai yang penuh euphoria yang memekakan telinga. Kepalaku pusing dan tanpa mengindahkan gelak tawa Si Manis Yoongi yang sedang meliukan tubuhnya bersama Hoseok hyung disana, laju kakiku melangkah ke arah sudut club yang merupakan tempatku bisa meredakan sedikit panas didada. Kuharap.

"Ada apa dengannya Joon? Jimin terlihat sangat marah" Seokjin mengikuti langkah Si Surai Abu dengan matanya, raut hawatir tersirat di kedua caramelnya. Sementara Pria yang sedang asik melayangkan kecupan kupu kupu sepanjang garis rahang si manis tersenyum simpul.

"Apa ya? Kau tidak dapat menebak?" Kini bibir tebal itu mendarat di sudut bibir yang lebih tua, menyesap segumpal lemak yang membuatnya gemas setiap saat. Astaga... pria berusia 26 tahun yang masih menyimpan baby fat. Sangat manis!

"Aku tak bisa menebak Jimin, didepan kamera dia bak malaikat baik hati dengan senyumnya, namun saat seperti ini aku bagai melihat Iblis yang siap membunuh. Dia menyeramkan Joon". Saat Seokjin gundah memikirkan salah satu adiknya, Namjoon setia mengukirkan jilatan se panas api di daerah lehernya, Sungguh perhatian.

Membuat pria dengan tawanya yang unik menggeram kesal yang justru terdengar manja di telinga si Monster yang sudah melarikan tangannya ke daerah selatan sang kekasih.

"Namjoon hentikan! Dengarkan perkataanku tolong!". Sekejap, Namjoon sudah terdorong kesudut sofa. Walau berparas manis, Kekuatan Seokjin tak bisa di katakan lemah. Kepala sang leader sempat menghantam siku sofa yang untung saja empuk.

"Sayang tenang oke? Kemari..." walau masih cemberut, Seokjin rela saja saat kekasih monsternya itu menarik tangannya dan memposisikan Seokjin di atas pangkuannya seolah dia anak kecil yang butuh di perlakukan seperti itu. Gemerlap lampu menyilaukan mata tak membuat Namjoon kehilangan visi pada bibir kekasihnya yang maju beberapa senti, dan sekerjap bibir itu telah ia klaim dalam pagutan lembut menghanyutkan yang membuat lelaki manis itu bungkam dan merengkuh tengkuk sang kekasih melupakan perdebatan mereka tentang Jimin yang galau.

.

.

.

.

Disini, Jimin-si lelaki galau- menatap tak percaya pada pantulan dirinya didepan sana. Bukan... lebih tepatnya tak percaya apa yang sedang Ia dengar. Suara kecipak basah, pertumbukan kulit bertemu kulit, desahan dan pekikan penuh nafsu mengisi sudut kamar mandi yang sialnya hanya Ia seorang disini. Ralat- dua pasang anak adam yang berada didalam bilik toilet dibelakangnya. Jimin tak bodoh, pria dewasa seperti dirinya tentu paham dengan apa yang terjadi didalam sana, sepasang sejoli sedang mendaki puncak surga dunia.

"Ohh _hyunghh_... janganh.. pelan.. ahh.."

"Aku tak akan pelan _bunny_ , disini hm?"

"Yeshh! Disituhh.. _hyung._. _faster_ nghh"

" _Shit_! Kau selalu sempith.. ohh astaga!"

"Ahh Tae-hyunghh!"

Setan! Dua kali Setan! Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa kedua member termuda dalam teamnya melakukan hal kotor ditempat kotor ini? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Dan apa apaan itu? Apa mereka baru saja ejakulasi bersama?. Jimin bisa mati mengetahui kelakuan gila kedua adiknya yang memang gila itu.

"Berhenti _hyungh_.. akuhh.. akhh.."

"Belum sayang... sedikit lagi.. aku belum kook"

"Ngahh... ahh.. enak.. khukkhh..".

Jimin tak dapat membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Beringas, Jimin menendang pintu bilik yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian berdua berhenti! _Yaak!_ Keluar!". Sial betul, saat Jimin disini digempur amarah karena kekasihnya, mereka berdua malah asik membuat anak di dalam sana. Bahkan Hidungnya yang kurang mancung itu dapat membaui aroma sex dibalik pintu itu.

"Nghh.. berhenti _hyung_.. ada oranghh.. aghhh..

"Siapapun kau, pergi sana! Jangan mengganggu ritual intim kami!"

"Setan alas. Apa katanya? Ritual sialanmu Kim!" Berhenti menggagahi Jungkook, kau jangan membuatnya kelelahan!".

Jleb

Jleb

"Anghh.. disana _hyunghh_.. ohh Jiminhh.. bisahh ahh!". Kelopaknya yang sipit memaksa merenggang saat dengan kurang ajarnya si Kim-mesum-sialan-Taehyung itu malah semakin kuat menancapkan penis sialannya.

"Sialan berhenti membobolnya saat aku bicara Kim!". Sekali lagi kaki yang padat berotot itu menendang pintu tak berdosa di depannya. Berharap tendangannya bisa menghantam pantat si mesum Taehyung. (Jimin bahkan lupa jika Ia juga termasuk golongan mesum bersama leader dan si alien didalam).

Namun sebesar usahanya menghentikan kedua lelaki kelebihan hormon didalam sana, begitu pula Ia di hiraukan. Nenek Moyang! Terkutuklah mereka yang tak berkeprigalauan/?.

"Ku doakan penismu lemas sebelum klimaks Tae!" Sekali tendang lagi, Jimin meninggalkan toilet penuh dosa itu. Dengan kasar di usaknya surai kelabunya membuat sekumpukan wanita seksi yang sedang memandangannya memekik penuh kagum. Sekali lirik, dan sedikit senyum separoh membuat wanita dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan itu mendesah, bisa Jimin tebak celana dalam mereka telah basah sekarang. Persetan! Jimin tak tertarik pada gumpalan lemak didada mereka, nafsunya lebih bergejolak saat mencumbu dada rata seorang Min Yoongi, membuatnya mendesah di bawah naungannya. Shit! Celananya mendadak sesak saat membayangkan si Jenius Yoongi membuka pahanya lebar lebar dan mendesahkan namanya. Terkutuklah kedua dongsaengnya yang masih bercumbu didalam sana. Jimin butuh sesuatu untuk membuat dirinya kembali tenang.

Saat niatnya kembali di tempat kedua hyungnya duduk, Jimin tak menemukan Namjoon dan Seokjin alih alih secarik tisu yang di tindih kaki gelas.

'Bertemu besok di _dorm_ , aku dan Jin _hyung_ tak akan pulang malam ini'

Bagus, sangat bijak meninggalkan sahabatmu saat Ia membutuhkan tempat teman untuk berkeluh kesah tentang kekasih yang oh tidak peka sama sekali. Sudah bisa di tebak kemana perginya dua pasang 'love bird' itu, tentu saja mereka akan menghabiskan malam disalah satu hotel yang tak butuh Jimin jelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"bawakan aku minuman lagi!" tanpa membendung intonasinya, Jimin berteriak lantang pada salah satu pelayaan yang naasnya sedang melewati kursi Jimin, ia tidak sedang dihadapan fans, menjaga sopan santun tak diperlukan disini, lelaki tampan itu ingin sekali saja menjalani hidupnya sebagai Park Jimin, bukan Jimin BTS.

.

.

.

Tak terhitung berapa gelas yang telah ia habiskan, Jimin belum merasa puas, Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas Min Yoongi di lantai dansa, parasnya yang manis dengan rona kemerahan mengulas kedua pipi bulatnya semakin menyakitkan untuk Jimin, hidung bulatnya, bibir merekah bagai persik ranum tertawa lebar bersama lelaki Jangkung di hadapannya. Tunggu! Lelaki jangkung? Seingatnya Jhope tak begitu tinggi jika bersanding dengan kekasihnya itu, lagi pula Jhope belum mengganti warna pirangnya sejak sepekan. Jadi siapa lelaki tegap dengan mahkota gelap disana? Walau penerangan minim dengan warna lampu yang sesekali berganti, Jimin masih bisa membedakan antara pirang dan hitam. Mereka berdua masih menghentak mengikuti irama musik yang semakin cepat, tawa riang tak pernah lepas dari paras Yoongi, sesekali memutarkan badan dan menyentuhkan punggungnya terhadap pasangan tarinya. Tergelak manis ketika lelaki yang memakai kemeja ketat itu membisikan sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat pipi Yoongi semakin memerah. The hell! Apa benar yang dilihatnya itu Min Yoongi? Si jenius Yoongi yang anti skinship(terkecuali pada Jimin) semua tahu jika Min Yoongi adalah member paling irit bergerak di Bangtan, paling malas membuat tubuhnya basah oleh peluh jika bukan untuk penampilan di atas panggung dan didepan kamera bahkan untuk olahraga saja Ia malas. , jika kau lupa, impiannya di masa depan adalah menjadi batu saking malasnya bergerak Tapi apa yang Jimin saksikan disana sungguh bukan Yoongi dan tertawa sangat bukan Min Yoongi jangjangmenbungbung. Super OOC.

Antara ketidak percayaan dan efek alkohol yang mulai menginvasi, netranya yang sepekat malam mendapati jemari si hitam membelai sisi wajah si manis, Jimin tak dapat menahan amarahnya yang telah bergulung gulung menuju puncak. Siap meledak.

Tungkai yang mulai goyah tak Jimin hiraukan, tujuannya adalah Min Yoongi yang asik menggoda lelaki tinggi itu, Jimin akui jika dirinya tak akan sebanding dengan pria itu jika mengenai tinggi badan, tapi hak miliknya sedang di usik dan sebagai Lelaki sejati, Jimin tidak suka, tidak sudi saat tangan asing menyentuh miliknya yang berharga, jika lelaki itu berniat merebut kekasihnya, maka langkahi dulu mayat seorang Park Jimin. Jangan mengusik harimau yang sedang marah. Itu pesan moralnya.

Kemudian, saat gubahan musik yang telah di ramu sedemikian rupa oleh sang DJ, manusia manusia yang kehausan itu semakin menggila, lagu charlie puth bertajuk 'attention : perhatian' yang sengaja di remix mengisi setiap sudut lantai dansa, seolah lagu itu ditujukan pada kekasih mungilnya di lantai dansa. Ia menginginkan perhatian dan akan Ia dapatkan. Jimin tak dapat menghentikan langkahnya menuju makhluk indah dihadapannya. sekali sentak, Min Yoongi telah berada dalam rengkuhannya. Tubuh itu sedikit terlonjak saat Jimin dengan sengaja memeluknya penuh arogansi. Tatapan setajam elang memaku pria jangkung dihadapannya yang Jimin akui cukup tampan yang sialnya type-min-yoongi-sekali. Tatapan tegas balik menatap Jimin dengan kekehan pelan, kedua tangannya terangkat keatas mejauhi Yoongi.  
 _"I think he is yours right?"_

" _no doubt about it Mr. Stranger_ ". Rendah intonasi Jimin menggelitik kuping Yoongi, berharap saja lelaki dihadapannya mengerti gerakan bibirnya. Dan Yoongi yang belum mengerti suasana memperkeruh suasanya karena nada ceria yang digunakannya untuk menyapa Jimin membuat sang alpha mengatupkan rahangnya. Oh min Yoongi yang kadang tak peka.

"Jimin, kenalkan dia Choi Jong Suk, dia adalah...". Sebelum Yoongi menjelaskan lebih jauh, Jimin yang sudah tak dapat membendung amarahnya memutar tubuh Yoongi membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Tanpa peringatan, belah ranum Yoongi telah dilumat penuh dominasi, sejurus tatapan mematikan terpatri di kedua kelereng Jimin, meneriakan jika lelaki yang sedang Ia lumat adalah mutlak miliknya dan akan tetap seperti itu pada si Choi-jangkung-sok-ganteng. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum geli akan tingkah protektif pejantan dihadapannya. Dan Yoongi tiba tiba mendapat pagutan berbau alkohol dibibirnya belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, namun ketika bibirnya mendapat gigitan kecil, tanpa ragu belah itu terpisah mempersilahkan lidah panas mengklaim miliknya lebih tegas.

Dibalik punggung insan yang saling memakan bibir itu, Hoseok hanya tersenyum mengejek, mengisyaratkan Jong Suk untuk menjauhi pasangan yang semakin intim itu.

Hoseok tahu jika kedua sahabatnya itu sudah tak mempermasalahkan eksitensi orang lain ketika tangan Jimin mulai merambati hingga pinggul montok Yoongi. Itu dirasa cukup untuk mereka mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka yang sudah naik Rate. Namun niatnya memberi hantaman ke surai abu pupus saat tangan kekar berbalut tan menariknya dalam bidang yang hangat. Degup keras dan nafas panas terburu mengisi indra Hoseok, saat tatap karamelnya bertemu obisian, Hoseok menangkap samudra gelap yang terbakar nafsu. Persetan dengan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan pada _partner_ nya. Dihadapan matamu ada lelaki yang siap membuatmu berkeringat nikmat dan kau harus mengurusi pergumulan orang lain? Hoseok tak selamanya menjadi malaikat harapan _bung_. Kebutuhan biologis yang sudah tak terpenuhi sejak beberapa minggu-entah bulan- yang tak terpenuhi membuat pemilik senyum secerah mentari itu merapatkan tubuh langsingnya penuh afeksi, malam ini Ia harus bercinta dengan lelaki Tampan dihadapannya yang menjanjikan kepuasan. _Holly shit_! Bukit di daerah selatannya tak akan berbohong, lelaki dengan garis rahang tegas itu mempunyai garansi jika memang malam ini lelaki dalam pelukannya tak akan puas, Dan Hoseok menginginkan garansinya seumur hidup.

"Kupikir aku mempunyai sebotol _Wine_ yang butuh untuk kau cicipi di _Apartment_ ku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Wine_... aku sangat suka _wine_ , yeah _Wine_ untuk kita berdua" nafas tersengal dan hujaman tatapan tajam namun lembut membuat Hoseok tak perlu memberikan jawaban dua kali saat ajakan untuk menikmati _wine_ di penghujung malam bersama lelaki seksi menjadi ide yang sangat cemerlang. Membayangkan lidah hangat Jongsuk melumer bersama wine di atas tubuhnya membuat kuduk meremang penuh damba.

"Ya, kita akan berkendara sekitar sepuluh atau mungkin lima belas menit untuk _wine_ mu, bagaimana?". Sembari berucap, nyatanya sekat diantara mereka menipis dengan sendirinya, mungkin karena lagu atau tangan Hoseok yang sudah bertengger di tengkuk Jongsuk atau tarikan pria itu dipinggulnya? Entahlah. Namun yang pasti, ketika jarak semakin tipis dan terkikis habis mempertemukan belah basah si mungil yang mendamba terperangkap dalam ciuman nan bernafsu, mungkin mereka hanya butuh hotel terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin hentikan, kubilang berhenti!". Memisahkan diri dari Jimin yang tak marah cukup sulit di tambah Jimin yang diselimuti amarah luar biasa melelahkan. Jika kau menyangka tubuh kurus itu tak berat maka kau salah, pelukannya dapat menyesakan dada. Wajah itu masih keras dengan bibir yang merekah basah. Sial, Jimin luar biasa seksi jika Ia marah, tatapan datar juga rahang yang mengatup keras si tambah nafas beratnya. Yoongi merasa menghadapi serigala yang marah, tetapi sentuhan lembut di pipinya menyadarkan Yoongi jika Jimin hanyalah butuh perhatian si manis.

"Sejak tadi-tidak, sejak kapan kau seperti ini _hyung_? Kesana kemari bertingkah berbeda dari dirimu yang seperti biasanya, tersenyum lebar, menari, berkeringat. Sial! Baju apa yang kau pakai ini!?". Yoongi membelalak saat kemeja satinnya yang berwarna merah muda pastel di rapatkan hingga mencekik leher.

"Kau sadar? Bahkan aku bisa mengintip dadamu dari sini, bagaimana dengan si Choi itu hah!? Kau sengaja memamerkan tubuhmu padanya? Kau menggodanya iya!?". Yoongi semakin melotot, kali ini Ada selipan amarah didalam hatinya. Tega sekali Jimin berkata seolah Ia lelaki murahan yang gampang saja menggoda orang lain, tidak sadarkah jika kau lebih kurang ajar lagi Park Jimin? Bahkan kau selalu tebar pesona kepada hampir semua wanita di dunia ini, pada ARMY tentu saja. Hampir saja amarahnya ikut meledak Jika saja Yoongi tidak melihat genangan kristal di pelupuk mata kekasihnya. Park Jimin menangis?

Kali ini membuatnya terpekur heran.

"Kau kekasihku _hyung_ , tidak bisakah hargai aku sedikit saja? Aku selalu mencoba sabar saat kau lebih senang bergurau dengan member Bangtan, bersikap mesra dan lebih bahagia bersama mereka, tapi haruskah kau seperti itu juga pada orang lain? Aku butuh kau memandangku saja hyung. Bukan mereka, aku-".

Park Jimin tak dapat menahan bulir air matanya jatuh ke lantai, suara musik, teriakan orang si sekitar mereka seolah lenyap dari indranya. Yang tertinggal hanya belas kasihan untuk dirinya. Ia ingin egois dan memiliki Min Yoongi untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi itu mustahil jika hyung yang paling Ia sayangi itu tak mau di miliki seutuhnya. Apakah perjuangannya selama 3 tahun belakangan untuk membuktikan kesungguhan rasa pada lelaki manis itu tak cukup? Semua afeksinya selalu Ia tujukan pada Min Yoongi bersama kecintaannya kepada keluarga, musik, tari, dan juga penggemar. Namun Min Yoongi, pria pemilik senyum gusinya yang menggemaskan adalah nomor satu dihati romansa Jimin, Ia yang menjadi tujuannya untuk berubah dari Remaja kekanakan hingga menjadi pria dewasa. Tentu Ia belum merasa cukup dewasa dengan rasa cemburu didalam dada. Tak ada orang jatuh cinta yang tak merasakan cemburu, begitupun Park Jimin. Karena kecemburuan merupakan hal paling masuk akal ketika kekasihmu di dekati orang lain kan?.

Jimin merasa bodoh, sungguh bodoh terbawa emosi membuatnya terkekeh sendiri. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang mencinta disini, ya seingatnya setiap kata cinta yang Ia utarakan pada lelaki yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya tak pernah membalas ungkapan tulusnya itu. Ia hanya akan mendapatkan delikan sinis, tatapan tajam serta umpatan pedas. Jimin seolah paling cerdas menangkap semua itu dengan senyuman lebar dan pelukan yang terkadang berhadiah jitakan di atas kepala, tapi bukankah karena hyungnya itu malu membalas ucapannya? Atau memang tak ada rasa yang sebaliknya?. Kekehan yang semakin nyaring membuat Yoongi yang masih terpaku dihadapan Park Jimin yang mabuk hanya mendengus tak paham. Yoongi sadar jika kekasihnya itu mabuk dan bertingkah sok sadar. Baiklah, saat seperti ini Yoongi harus bersikap dewasa di antara mereka. Maka di tangkupnya kedua pipi tirus itu dan membuat mata mereka bersitatap. Genangan disudut mata Jimin sebenarnya membuat Yoongi gusar ingin mengomelinya, namun lelaki yang katanya dewasa itu butuh pembangkit semangat.

"Jimin, jujur saja aku tak paham atas semua perkataanmu karena disini bising sekali!". Yoongi harus menaikan beberapa _oktaf_ suaranya agar lelaki linglung di hadapannya dapat mengerti. Ayolah, manusia mana yang menangis di tengah gemerlapnya lampu disko kecuali Ia sedang mabuk. Dan ini yang terjadi pada Park Jimin, ia mabuk dan merancau tak jelas di hadapan Min Yoongi.

"Ayo pergi!". Kemudian dipaksanya manusia mabuk itu berjalan keluar club dan menyepot taksi yang melintas, Yoongi tak butuh informasi kemana sahabat mereka yang lain pergi. Sudah jelas menghabiskan malam bersama pasangan, mereka hanya butuh berkumpul kembali besok pagi untuk melanjutkan profesi keartisan yang telah tersusun rapi oleh manager.

"Sial, tolong gunakan kakimu Park, jangan menumpukan berat badanmu padaku uh!". Semoga saja tak ada paparazzi yang menangkap kejadian ini, Yoongi tak mau esok harinya di semprot atasan jika _headline news_ berita _online_ berisi tentang _member_ BTS mabuk mabukan, lebih parahnya di gosipkan berkencan sesama _member_. Walau itu fakta, namun menjaga nama baik perusahaan adalah wajib terutama menjaga perasaan Fans yang selalu membanggakan mereka.

Usaha Yoongi untuk membawa Si-mabuk-Park pulang ke dorm terbayar lunas saat Ia bisa bernafas lega menghempaskan manusia yang mendadak batu itu ke atas sofa ruang tengah. Keadaan gelap gulita, sepertinya member yang lain tak pulang malam ini membuat Yoongi bernafas lega karena Ia bisa mengurus si mabuk tanpa di recoki orang lain.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan minum. Langkah kaki mengisi kesunyian dorm yang temaram-lampu dapur dinyalakan Yoongi-. Jimin yang masih terpekur dengan tatapan kosong menatap permukaan meja tanpa berkedip, air mata sudah mengering dan yang tinggal hanya rasa sedih yang entah mengapa membuatnya melankolis seperti ini. Yoongi yang melihat kekasihnya seperti orang linglung mengansurkan gelas berisi air segar dari kulkas. Posisi duduk diatas meja kayu membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Diamnya Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa perlu berbicara. Saat Jimin mengosongkan gelasnya, Yoongi merebut gelas dan meletakan di samping kaki meja. Entah mengapa Ia merasa disana tempat yang pas.

"Jimin, tatap aku hm?" Menangkup kedua tangan Jimin, ditatapnya jemari sang kekasih. Dulu jemari ini gemuk dan bulat mengingatkan Yoongi pada keponakannya yang di Daegu. Walau jemari Jimin masih pendek, tetapi perubahan usia membuatnya terlihat mempesona dengan urat yang menyembul akibat olahraga angkat beban yang sering dilakukannya di Gym. Usapan lembut Yoongi berikan disana membuat sepasang mata asimetris itu ikut terpaku pada tumpuan tangan mereka.

"3 Tahun lalu Saat kau mengenggam tanganku seperti ini dan mengatakan kau menyukaiku lebih dari rasa sayang seorang _dongsaeng_ , aku sempat menganggapmu bercanda". Jimin menaikan atensinya kearah wajah kekasihnya itu, Jimin masih ingat jelas _moment_ itu, di sebuah kamar hotel di Jepang, mereka berbagi kamar berdua. Saling bercerita dan bercanda, dimana Yoongi begitu terlihat indah dengan pipi bulat dan tertawa lebar hingga matanya menjadi segaris, saat itu Jimin mengumpulkan segenap hati dan keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang lama mengendap. Saat itu tawa hyung manisnya menghilang dan memukulnya di bahu keras, berkata jika bercanda jangan berlebihan. Namun Jimin yang merasa tertantang bergerak sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan pucat itu dan mendaratkan kecupan yang terburu buru di bibir Yoongi, ciuman polos yang hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir namun sarat kejujuran. Lama mereka terdiam dimana semu kemerahan menyapu wajah Jimin karena degup jantung yang menggila, pun Yoongi yang tak jauh berbeda. Jimin menatap hyung _favoritenya_ penuh keyakinan bahwa perasaannya bukanlah untuk di anggap candaan. Ini murni rasa kasih mendalam kepada Yoongi. Suasana yang sedikit canggung terkikis saat Yoongi mendengungkan sepatah kata yang membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku adalah kekasihmu sekarang". Hanya seperti itu dan Jimin membawa Yoongi-yang resmi di pacarinya- kedalam pelukan menyesakkan dada yang anehnya membuat sanubari Yoongi menghangat.

.

.

Saat kembali dari lamunannya, Jimin menemukan tatapan lembut dari kekasihnya. Benar, mereka menjadi kekasih sekarang, namun terasa bukan disatu sisi. Apakah karena rasa cemburu membuat Jimin meragu? Ya pasti alasannya karena itu. Dan Yoongi yang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat seorang Pria Dewasa seperti dirinya menjadi kekanakan seperti ini. Ada sebersit rasa kesal pada hyungnya ini karena sangat lihai membuat hatinya terombang ambing tak menentu, labil bagai remaja baru tersentuh puber. Sejenak Jimin menghela nafas dalam dan membuat dirinya vokal, Ia harus mengembalikan harga diri sebagai dominan di antara mereka. Jika Yoongi tahu ini, maka pemilik senyum gusi itu akan menertawakan Jimin.

"Melihatmu di sentuh dan tersenyum pada lelaki asing tidak bisa membuatku tenang, dan kau".

Yoongi menunggu, mata sipitnya membulat dan berkaca-kaca, oh jangan lupa bibirnya yang maju beberapa mili. Apakah ini jurus tatapan anak kucing ala Min Yoongi? Sabar Jimin, lelaki dewasa tak boleh terbawa arus godaan walau itu kekasihmu sendiri.

"Kau... pokoknya hyung hanya milikku! Aku akan mematahkan leher lelaki mana saja yang berani merebutmu dariku. Paham!?". Hampir saja Yoongi meledak tawa melihat ekspresi kesal kekasihnya, rona merah sampai ke telinga juga tatapan yang tak fokus, Jimin yang mabuk sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau salah paham _Jiminie_ , makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu hm". Kini Yoongi memilih untuk menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping kanan Jimin, duduk sangat dekat hingga menempeli lengan Jimin yang dibalut _blazer_ Hitam, memeluk kekasihnya dari samping dan memaku tatapan penuh pada paras rupawan kekasihnya. Yoongi masih saja terpesona pada kelopak mata _asimetris_ lelaki 21 Tahun itu.

"Jongsuk sebenarnya menaruh perhatian pada Hoseok, katakanlah Ia adalah _Fanboy_? Tapi Hoseok yang sudah bertemu musik susah di usik kau tahu? Dia akan menari sampai akupun dilupakannya. Dan saat Jongsuk menghampiriku, kami sempat mengobrol dan aku berniat mempertemukan mereka berdua, namun melihatmu tebar pesona pada perempuan perempuan itu membuatku marah, jadi aku sedikit bermain bersama Jongsuk untuk membuatmu kesal kau tahu? Kau Park Jimin bodoh seharusnya kau lebih peka dan menjagaku malah bertingkah menyebalkan!". Jimin masih pada atensinya mendengar semua penjelasan Yoongi, kini Ia mulai paham jika kekasihnya butuh perhatian bukan membuatnya cemburu. Astaga, ini memalukan sejak Jimin berburuk sangka pada Yoongi yang menggoda lelaki lain yang kenyataannya tidak. Maka untuk meminta maaf, dibawanya tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukan, melingkarkan tangannya erat di sekeliling pinggul kesukaannya, bagian itu sedikit berisi dan itu seksi menurut Jimin.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku memang bodoh dan kekanakan".

"Ya, kau kekasih paling bodoh si dunia".

"Tapi _hyung_ Kekasih nakal yang membuatku cemburu".

"Kau yang membuatku nakal".

"Anak nakal harus di hukum. Hukuman yang berat". Sebelum sadar apa maksud perkataan Jimin, Yoongi telah berada di atas pundak Jimin, seenak Jidat memikulnya seperti karung beras.

"Hey! Apa apaan kau Jimin! Turunkan aku sialan!".

"Diamlah hyung, kau diperbolehkan bersuara saat Hukumanmu berlangsung". Tanpa berperike-pantat-an. Jimin melayangkan tamparan kuat di pantat bulat itu membuat empunya memekik tertahan. Namun Senyum separoh seorang Min Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup ribut karena tendangan.

"Ya, Hukum aku Jimin, hukum aku dengan kenikmatan".

Akhirnya malam ini Yoongi mendapatkan hasil dari usahannya untuk mendapatkam Jiminnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana?".

"Ah aku lelah Hoseok-ah, Jimin tak berhenti menggempurku semalam suntuk, rasanya pinggulku remuk". Di ujung sana Hoseok tertawa membuat lelaki atletis di sampingnya mengeram terusik, ini masih pagi, ya jam 10 pagi dan suara berisik teman tidurnya membuatnya terjaga. Direngkuhnya punggung mulus yang berhiaskan beberapa tanda cinta perbuatan mereka semalam. Memeluknya penuh puja sesekali melayangkan ciuman kupu kupu yang membuat si lelaki manis melenguh menghadirkan tanya bagi Yoongi yang masih tersambung di ujung sana.

"Wow... apa malammu menyenangkan Hoseok-ah?". Seakan tatapan usil Yoongi sedang mengarah kepadanya, tak tahan menghadirkan rona merah di kedua pipi si manis. Suara rendah di balik punggungnya membuat keadaan tidak lebih baik. Terutama benda keras yang mengganjal di belah pantatnya yang masih lembab bekas percintaan mereka subuh tadi. Sial, Lelaki ini sangat jantan.

"A-aku tutup dulu ya, sampai Jumpa di studi, _bye_!". Untung saja Ia sempat mutuskan panggilan saat Jongsuk telah menaunginya dan menghujamkan ciuman ciuman panas di sekitar dada. Dan sarapan pagi untuk mereka di mulai.

.

.

.

"Namjoon-ah, apa sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang?".

"Kenapa terburu buru hm? Nikmati sarapanmu sayang".

Sarapan didalam _bathup_ yang penuh busa, kekasih Seokjin ini memang _extraordinary_ , katanya makan disini lebih _efisien_ dan menguntungkan. Ya menguntungkan bagi Namjoon yang sedang memberikan beberapa ciuman dalam di tengkuknya. Jangan lupakan bahwa mereka baru saja bercinta sepuluh menit lalu. Seokjin tak mau memberikan sex tambahan didalam _bathup_. Namun kedua tangan Namjoon yang telah melebarkan kedua pahanya dibawah sana dan menyelinapkan _little_ Namjoon di sela pantatnya memupuskan harapan Seokjin. Astaga _Sex Monster_ satu ini kadang membuatnya kewalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku pikir seperti ini lebih bagus". Telunjuk mengetuk dagu dengan lengan menggantung didepan dada, Taehyung menatap objeknya dengan pose menilai, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk penuh kepuasan.

"Sudah? Sekarang aku boleh berhenti _hyung_? Aku lelah". Kali ini Jungkook merengek karena demi apapun, berganti ganti kostum cukup melelahkan, setidaknya kostum panggung mereka tak merepotkan seperti ini.

" _Anniya_ , rok Tenis ini lebih cocok kalau kau pake dengan _stocking peach_ itu. Pake sekarang". Jungkook kembali memutar mata jengah, Ia dibangunkan oleha guncangan dibahu. Saat membuka mata Ia disuguhkan dengan berkotak kotak kado dengan berbagai ukuran. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, namun senyum kotak kekasihnya membuat Ia semangat membuka satu persatu kotak itu yang ternyata berisi kostum _cosplay_ , tentunya dalam bentuk _lingerie_. Awalnya Jungkook protes dan memgatakan tak sudi memakai itu semua, namun tatapan tajam yang disertai tawa janggal dari kekasihnya membuat Jungkook pasrah saja memakai sebuah kostum seksi dengan bando kelinci juga collar yang mempunyai bandul yang bergemerisik saat Ia bergerak. Saat Ia diperintahkan berpose dengan kostum berbeda, Taehyung telah memiliki semua foto memalukan si kelinci manis. Astaga... bahkan tak satupun dari benda benda itu yang dapat menutupi pantatnya secara sempurna. Wajah Jungkook tak ubahnya kepiting rebus saat Taehyung lebih suka membuatnya menungging dan memamerkan bulatan pantatnya pada kamera. Kamar hotel yang mendadak disulap menjadi studio foto dadakan dengan Taehyung yang sok menjadu kameramen, beraksi mengambil gambar dengan pose juga posisi yang berbeda, wajah Jungkook yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah kamera semakin bersemu ketika Ia di perintahkan untuk melebarkan paha sehingga rok yang di pakainya tersingkap hingga pangkal paha. Membuat adik kecilnya mengigil di sapu udara dingin saat Ia mencoba merapatkan paha, maka sang fotografer akan berdecak protes, astaga sadarkah Taehyung jika Ia hanya menggunakan dalaman hitamnya yang mencetak jelas little Taehyung? Jungkook yakin 100% jika pusaka Taehyung sudah mengeras didalam sana. Dan benar saja, saat Jungkook memasang ekspresi minta di perkosa, Taehyung membuang kameranya dan menerkam kelinci manis itu.

END


End file.
